


Sweaters

by MochaMonarch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaMonarch/pseuds/MochaMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweaters reviews<br/>Foxy decides to present Marionette with a hand made gift, but Marionette seems less than willing to wear it. (FoxyxMarionette) (Human AU) (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> (Edward and Sebastian are the names of Marionettes 2 pet cats)

"Come on, just try it on for 2 seconds!"

 "No."

 Sebastian stretched out and contracted his body back into the ball he was rolled in. Opening a single blue eye, he saw two figures roam the house; a taller man with white flowing hair he recognized as his owner, and another with red hair tied into a lazy braid which slung over his left shoulder. This man he was still getting used to. The two appeared to be arguing over an item the red-haired man held in his outstretched hands at his master; and whenever his master would walk away the other would follow akin to a desperate puppy.

Edward jumped onto the sofa and slouched against his feline other, also watching the braided man that infected their once-peaceful household try and barter with their owner.

"Just wear the damn sweater, you priss. I worked hard on it!" Foxy pleaded, thrusting his arms out once more, offering the sweater.

It was a turtleneck sweater-sans the neck; It appeared that there was a sealed pocket in place where the wearer's head would go. There was miscoloured fabric seemingly switching from black to dim-grey sporadically, and there were 3 arm sleeves.

   
Marionette grimaced every time he laid eyes on it.  


"No. It is hideous, and I refuse to look at it, so much as wear it." Marionette turned to walk again, circling around the sofa that Edward and Sebastian were occupying for what appeared to be the 4th time.

  
"I thought you _loved me_." Foxy whined, puckering his lips to form a melodramatic pout.

"I do. And that love makes me act in ways that I usually would not. But I draw the line _somewhere._ "

"Well I'm not asking you to erase the goddamn line, just...draw it a little further than this." Another sweater offer, this time swaying the knitted nightmare mockingly. 

Marionette glared at the man with a look that said _'If I could burn things with my eyes, you would be a walking bonfire_ ', receiving  an eyebrow waggle in response. Foxy knew what that look meant, and knew which response garnered which results; This particular one read _'I know, but you can't, so put on the fuckin' sweater, Princess.'_  

Marionette scowled before  pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. He snatched the sweater out of the smug man’s hands.

“If you laugh at me, I will burn you alive.”  
  
  
“Wouldn’t even dream of it~”

 


End file.
